vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sui Kanaino
Summary Sui Kanaino is one of the 6 suitors who competed in the second jet black wedding feast to try and win Medaka’s hand in marriage. She is apparently the most disliked out of all the style users, and never actually lost in the competition but was kicked out of the wedding anyway just because of how much the others did not like her. She fought against Youka Naze on the wing of a fighter jet when she showed up to stop the progress of Zenkichi’s student council by crashing their plane. She often fights with Namanie Nienami. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 8-B. Name: Sui Kanaino, “Kamaitachi” (Seemingly a derogatory nickname other style users use to refer to her) Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Style User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Reality Warping (Her style allows her to warp reality), Durability Negation, Elemental Manipulation, Limited Transmutation (Can turn Ice into Water without melting it), Trajectory Manipulation (Can cause the trajectory of attacks that involve fists to invert and go upwards), Probability Manipulation (When she attacks in large quantities, she can guarantee her attacks will be successful/effective, even when it is incredibly unlikely or would otherwise do no meaningful damage), Limited Empathic Manipulation (Can force those who are enraged to be silent), Word Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Power Bestowal, can ignore plot-based abilities to an extent, Likely Resistance to Low Temperatures (was unimpeded by the low temperatures of the plane that she and Naze were fighting on) Attack Potency: Unknown, at least City Block Level (Comparable to other style users, and was confirmed stronger than Namanie Niemi). Some applications of her style allow her to bypass durability Speed: At least Lightspeed (Comparable to other style users, and was considered fast by Youka Naze) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, at least City Block Class Durability: Unknown, at least City Block Level '(Comparable to other style users) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range with Scythes, Higher when thrown. Unknown with Kanji Usage (Does not seem to rely on range to work on her target) Standard Equipment: Multiple scythes and some rocks. Intelligence: Above average, possibly genius (Seems to have memorized almost the entire Japanese language to the point of mastery, although she has issues with some words that are almost always written in hiragana) Weaknesses: If she can somehow be forced out of her stance, she will be unable to use her style. She has issues converting words that are almost always written in Hiragana. If the conditions that she is using to use an specific technique no longer contain the kanji she was manipulating, then the technique can no longer be used. Cutting out the tongue of a style user can take away their style. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Style' Kanji User: Like all Styles, she has the ability of weaponized language. This style has the ability to manipulate the Kanji that make up words, and change their meaning. Of all the styles, this is the most versatile, since it can control all 2136 Kanji. Its use is also not limited only to changing the order of the characters, but also changing the way a kanji is interpreted and break larger characters into smaller characters. In addition, The Kanji do not even need to match up perfectly, as they just need to somewhat resemble other kanji to have their meaning changed into said kanji. Essentially, as long as the 2 kanji could be confused as a careless mistake, she can still interchange them. Between the ability to change order, change interpretation, break up characters, and include careless mistakes, the possible uses for this style are nigh infinite. In order to use its powers to its full capacity, the user must remain in a stance on all fours. The reason for this is that she uses the kanji for “Crawling” to use the abilities and meanings at their extreme. The stance also doubles in function to protect her internal organs and vital points. It should be noted that Styles are not considered “powers” in the conventional sense, and are better thought of as a sort of “technique” or a weaponized Writing Style. Because of their odd properties, Styles are more tricky for abilities such as Power Nullification to function properly on them. The vibrations of styles can be used to somewhat bypass defensive abilities as well. *'Crush: '''She tosses 9 rocks with one hand, and 10 rocks with the other. By using “Nine” (九) and “Ten” (十) of “Rocks” (石) she can “Crush” (砕) things. She usually uses it to crush defenses, particularly armor, there by nullifying them. The speed at which she throws the rocks does not matter, as the ability does not rely on power. However, if her opponent can add another rock, then the total is now “Twenty” (二十) so she cannot modify the kanji to create “Crush.” *'Tear:' She tosses a single rock at her target. When “Rock” (石) hits “Skin” (皮) it will “Tear” (破). The rock just needs to touch the skin or clothes of the enemy for her to cause cuts all over their body. The technique ignores durability, but it has some drawbacks. The cuts only reach a bit below the skin, and relies on the quantity rather than the quality of the cuts, so those with the ability to rapidly heal from wounds counter it. The technique cannot function if her foe has armor, but this can be solved via Crush. *'Extinguish:' By combining “Water” (水 in radical form 氵) with “Flames” (炎) she “Erases Fire” (淡), thus extinguishing it. Because of this, it does not matter how powerful or massive the flames of the enemy are, she can slap them away to make it useless just by making her hand wet. In fact, its weakness is the exact opposite. She cannot extinguish smaller flames since the kanji for a smaller fire is different from the kanji for larger flames. *'Below The Point of Freezing:' Taking advantage of the fact that all ice is "Below the Point of Freezing" (氷点下), the user makes the “Point” (点) in the kanji for “Ice” (氷) go “Down” (下). By doing this, they turn the kanji for “Ice” (氷) into the kanji for “Water” (水). Essentially, the user can turn any ice into water as all ice is below the freezing point, but it is important to understand that the user does not have the ability to melt things, only to turn ice into water, so they cannot use this ability on things that are not water. *'Slant:' The Kanji for “Going Wild” (傾, ''kabuku) and “Slant” (傾, katamuku) are the same, and thus when the user makes wild movements they can slant the environment, often throwing their target off balance. Each time the user kicks, it slants a different directions. *'Raise:' The meaning of the character for “Fist” (拳) doesn’t change regardless of how you interpret it, but the kanji can still be changed into the similar character for “Raise” (挙). Because of this, the directions of all attacks that involve a closed hand will be inverted and forced upwards, away from Kanaino. *'Large Quantity:' By attacking in “Large Quantities” (夥), the user can make it so that their barrage is “Much” (多) “Success” (果). Kanaino uses this technique by throwing a bunch of scythes at her enemy, forcing all of them to land and be properly effective against an enemy. This technique also counters healing, since the scythes seemingly cannot be removed, but that may be just because that is how she needed them to work to be effective against Naze. *'Silence:' The user can take the kanji of "Pulsing Vein" (青筋) from an "Aggressive" (争) Enemy to make them "Silent" (静). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier Category:Element Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Text Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Villains